


without knowing how or when

by ohmcgee



Series: boarding school au [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, bottom!bruce, needy Bruce, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: He knows Bruce hates it when he calls him that, hates it and loves it. He sees that defiant little glare right before color fills his pale cheeks and Harvey thinksoh god, the things I could do to you.





	

“You like my mouth, don’t you Bruce?”

It’s past eleven and Harvey’s a little drunk on the whiskey he snuck back into school after last break. Bruce had a sip or two but it wasn’t really for him. He liked it better when he could taste the hint of it on Harvey’s tongue, lick it out of his mouth.

They’re laid out on the carpet now, or Bruce is. Harvey’s dragging his mouth down Bruce’s neck, pushing his shirt up to flick his tongue over his nipples. He loves when they get hard for him, loves everything  _ about _ Bruce getting hard for him. He mouths down Bruce’s chest leaving wet trails behind, bites with teeth at the definition of abs Bruce has started to get from joining the rowing team.

Harvey hates those fuckers, but he goes to practice every day to watch Bruce’s shoulders flex and the muscles in his back bunch, and make sure no one else even fucking  _ looks _ at him.

“Yeah,” Bruce sighs breathily when Harvey’s kisses him right below his navel, nose pushing at the waist of Bruce’s pants. “You know I do.”

Harvey looks up at him and winks, slinks down farther and rubs his cheek against the outline of Bruce’s dick. When Bruce sucks in a breath and pushes up with his hips, Harvey laughs at him.

“Oh, I know you like my mouth on your cock,” he says, mouthing at Bruce through his chinos for a moment before unbuttoning them. “You’re kind of a whore for it, kiddo.”

He knows Bruce hates it when he calls him that, hates it and  _ loves  _ it. He sees that defiant little glare right before color fills his pale cheeks and Harvey thinks  _ oh god, the things I could do to you.  _ He taps Bruce’s thigh to get him to lift his hips and as soon as he has his pants off he wraps his hand around Bruce’s cock and kisses him.

Harvey swears those little noises Bruce makes are all he needs sometimes. Swears he could fucking live off of them if he needed to. Bruce makes a keening sound into his mouth when Harvey squeezes his balls in his hand, grasps at the back of Harvey’s neck and digs his nails in when Harvey knocks his knees further apart and strokes behind his balls.

“Maybe” Harvey says, letting his finger wander back a little farther until he can tease Bruce’s rim with the tip of it. “Maybe I just wanna put my mouth somewhere else.”

“ _ Jesus, Harvey, _ ” Bruce gasps and he can’t help it, he never can, he presses back against Harvey’s finger, wanting it inside.

“So fucking greedy,” Harvey mutters, bending down to bite a hickey on Bruce’s throat as he strokes his hole with light, barely-there touches.

“Harvey,” Bruce whines. So goddamn impatient. Harvey still hasn’t managed to fuck the spoiled rich boy out of him yet. “Just. You’ve been touching me for hours. Come on.”

Harvey laughs and raises his hand, smacking Bruce’s ass with it. It stings his palm and Bruce bites down on his bottom lip so hard blood spills out around his teeth. He’s trying to keep the noises in and oh, Harvey won’t have that shit. He hits him again and this time Bruce’s mouth falls open in the prettiest, filthiest noise Harvey’s ever fucking  _ heard. _

“ _ Tu me rends fou _ ,” Harvey mutters under his breath and manhandles Bruce onto his hands and knees in front of him, sinking his teeth into Bruce’s shoulder. Their last class today was French and Harvey says he hates it, but Bruce thinks Harvey’s actually better at it than he is.

“ _ Baise-moi, _ ” Bruce says breathily and Harvey laughs again, running his hands up the back of Bruce’s fucking perfect thighs.

“I told you,” Harvey says, grabbing each of Bruce’s cheeks and spreading him open, watching the back of his neck flush bright red. “Maybe I wanna put my mouth somewhere else.”

“ _ Harvey _ ,” Bruce whines. It’s not often Harvey gets to hear him sound like that, all vulnerable and defenseless and holy shit, it does things to his cock that nothing else ever has. Just hearing the rise in pitch in Bruce’s tone brings all sorts of filthy, depraved thoughts to mind, thoughts Harvey has to push away before he gets too carried away. “Harvey, I don’t  --”

Harvey flicks his tongue out before Bruce can finish his sentence, just a tease of the tip of his tongue, and Bruce’s entire body jerks, not knowing whether he wants to push back or crawl away, so Harvey hooks his arms around his thighs and holds him still.

“Harvey, that’s.” Bruce blushes furiously. “You’re --”

“Eating you out, baby,” Harvey says, pushing his tongue against Bruce’s tight little hole, feeling his cock twitch when Bruce moans for him. “Mmm, that’s right. Relax and let me in you, gorgeous.”

“Oh  _ god, _ ” Bruce groans, digging his fingers into the carpet when Harvey licks and laps at him, getting Bruce so fucking wet his hole is shiny with it. When Harvey buries his tongue in him Bruce lets out a string of profanities in languages Harvey can’t even pick out, whines and moans when Harvey curls his tongue inside of him and eats him like he’s been waiting a hundred years for it, like he can’t get enough of the sweet, musky taste of him.

“Harvey, god, Harvey,” Bruce chance like a filthy prayer and reaches back, cupping the back of Harvey’s head as Harvey fucks him open with his tongue. The hesitation from earlier is gone and the neediness Harvey loves so much has replaced it. Bruce’s unsure whines turn into delicious whimpers and pornographic moans as he grinds back against Harvey’s face, taking everything Harvey will give him.

Harvey would give him everything if Bruce just let him. The things he wants and the things he doesn’t even  _ know  _ he wants yet. All of it.

“Fuck, come here,” Harvey growls out, letting go of Bruce’s thighs and taking his mouth off of him. He sits back on his knees and opens his pants up, taking his cock out and giving it a stroke as Bruce turns around. His face is  _ gorgeous _ , Harvey thinks, stripped of all the masks he tries so hard to keep up, nothing left but  _ Bruce _ . His eyes are heavy, pupils big and black, and when he climbs in Harvey’s lap and straddles his cock Harvey has to kiss him as Bruce sinks down on him.

“Jesus fucking christ,  _ pourquoi ma bite n'est-elle pas toujours en toi,”  _ Harvey growls against Bruce’s throat and puts his hand on his back, rolling his hips slowly up into him.

“Faster,” Bruce whines. “ _ Plus fort.  _ Oh fuck, Harvey,  _ fuck -- _ ”

Harvey knew Bruce was going to come pretty much as soon as he was inside him and still the sudden clenching tightness steals the breath from his lungs, making him fuck up into that tight heat even harder, chasing that feeling that wants to break him apart.

Bruce grasps his face and locks eyes with him as Harvey pounds into him, their sweat-slick bodies slapping together obscenely, Harvey breath coming out in huge, ragged puffs of air.

“I love you,” he breathes out as he bounces Bruce on his cock, then frowns, brows drawn together, and shakes his head. Fucking Bruce makes him lose his goddamn mind. He tries again, biting at Bruce’s bottom lip. “I love fucking you.”

Bruce presses their foreheads together.

“I need you,” he whispers.

And Harvey falls to pieces.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me for my shitty google translate french, but here's what I used if you're curious :P
> 
> Tu me rends fou - You're driving me crazy
> 
> Baise-moi - Fuck me
> 
> pourquoi ma bite n'est-elle pas toujours en toi - why is my cock not always in you
> 
> Plus fort - harder


End file.
